


尼禄的生理课

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3p, Cuntboy！Nero, M/M, VDV明示, 但丁dirty talk, 双龙, 口交, 吃精, 好长啊我的天啦噜土拨鼠, 小腹鼓起, 尼禄自娱自乐, 尾巴, 怀孕kink, 流血, 维吉尔魔界抹布暗示, 舌头, 舔穴, 魔人化, 魔人生理学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 尼禄不敢魔人化是有原因的。





	尼禄的生理课

　　那野兽一副斑驳獠牙将啃进他眼眶，湛蓝蔷薇三刻前砸上十米开外的墙，他左右臂膀双双断的彻底。恶魔浑浊的血脉尖叫，他露出自己生长的獠牙，皮肤上红蓝的火焰沸腾，瞳孔如蛇狭长——他强行掐断转化，闭眼引颈受戮。  
　　“你之前没这么差。”  
　　“什么意思？！”尼禄条件反射地回道，睁开眼。他侧头看到维吉尔解除了魔化状态，湛蓝的闪电将将消散，后续也跟着卡了壳。未好的胳膊咔咔响，尼禄抹了把脸坐起来，刚刚气焰嚣张的恶魔被幻影剑活活钉在不远处只剩一半的墙上，发出的呜咽简直像只小狗。  
　　他当然明白维吉尔是什么意思。自从有了个便宜老爹，但丁经常把委托塞给他俩，美名其曰增进父子感情。尼禄一开始不太知道自己该怎么想。他记得右臂扯离的骨肉，面颊淹进温热的血泊，也记得挡下刀刃的手杖，古旧烫金的书脊。  
　　一个父亲。一个这样的父亲。每次维吉尔都一副不置可否的样子，没有同意也没真的拒绝，坐在沙发上翻看一本诗集，阎魔刀搁在身旁。  
　　……其实平心而论，尼禄觉得他爹还可以。都说斯巴达家的情谊是打出来的，虽然他和维吉尔在战场上没有双生子般的心有灵犀，却也发展出了自己的节奏。  
　　没有听到后续，维吉尔看了他一眼，接着说：“过度依赖身外之物，没有了刀和枪，你还有手。爪子也没了就用牙咬。只要还能动，你就不该丧失战斗力，”顿了顿，“最近你都没有魔化。为什么？”  
　　年幼的魔人力量不稳，维吉尔常常用速战速决做借口转化，刺激他对第二形态的控制。从被逼到角落才抽出羽翼到目前几乎是随心所欲比四个中指，尼禄发现了一个问题。他那双柔韧有力的长腿绞杀猎物时，被夹住的恶魔总是变得，过于兴奋。最初他以为是生死之间的挣扎，直到有次他夹到了可疑的地方，一根可疑的东西冉冉升起在他双腿间磨蹭，而他感到严丝合缝的身下有液体渗出来。  
　　那畜生下场惨烈，并非全然无知的尼禄不敢看维吉尔，回到事务所后耳尖依然泛红。  
　　打那时起，尼禄在魔人形态下就对其它恶魔的气息格外敏感。恶魔群摇曳的姿态如若求偶舞，腐败的荷尔蒙怼了尼禄一头一脸。一个又一个委托后，他愈发感觉身体如唱歌般燃烧，撕下头颅和肢体的动作在他自己眼里都仿佛调情。越高等的恶魔刺激越大，他那个前魔王父亲将空间都灼伤的力量共鸣让年幼的魔人在同调转化的瞬间软了腰。  
　　“不管你的事。”尼禄说。他感觉有点热。他在深夜无光的柔软床铺上想着成年的魔人独自展开第二形态，尖细的手指试探性地分开双腿间湿润的两瓣，因为内里的炙热颤抖一次，又在指节的角质蹭到内壁时再颤抖一次。  
　　“尼禄。”维吉尔说，靠近几步。  
　　操，尼禄后退，他的血余温仍在，冲撞着要在他身上抽出鳞片。他突然敏锐的感官捕捉到空气中父亲残存的力量，而他的双腿陷入人类的论理泥潭。  
　　“不管你的事！”他跳退，本能终于压上来，削尖他的獠牙，坚硬他的皮肤，外骨骼生长，一对翅翼张狂舒展。这种形态下维吉尔的气息愈发深刻，他几乎感到大腿内侧的濡湿。年长者锻打出的锋锐目光仿佛能穿刺他的内心，年幼的魔人呜咽一声，落荒而逃。  
　　***　  
　　他冲回和姬莉叶共住的家中时已是黄昏。云层之上的穿腾没有冷却他的热血，维吉尔冷冽的眼眸让他近乎失禁似的流水。尼禄从窗户滚进自己房间，趴在地板上身似着烈火。他想解开魔化，却被反噬的魔力扎得浑身颤抖，翅翼虚化的蓝羽落了一圈。  
　　被迫在长辈面前打开第二形态让他压抑了几个月的固态欲望有了宣泄口，现在从他腿间的缝隙弄湿了片片鳞甲。父亲力量的余韵太过清晰，他咬着下唇将手伸到穴口触碰，就这么一下让他绷紧了肌肉。  
　　尼禄曾坐在浴室光溜溜的瓷砖地上，对着嵌进墙中的等身镜分开双腿。应该是人类阴茎的地方在魔化后平坦光滑，铁灰的鳞片叠合如阴唇，他过分细长的手指打开那道几乎一直湿润的缝隙，露出的水红色内壁在雾蒙蒙的镜子里看不真切。  
　　年幼的魔人为了避免被自己新生的欲望灼烧，夜晚时用蓝的翅翼包裹起身子，长有尖角的面庞埋进羽毛枕头，不去听手指在身体里搅动的水声。  
　　此刻他戳进自己柔软温热的内里，无暇顾及抽出插入时的声音有多响亮。他的指尖往里伸，尖细的长度也碰不到底。他究竟是想摸到什么东西，他并不清楚，只是徒劳地在指根卡住入口时腰肢向下迎去，发出无法被填满的悲鸣。  
　　他的手指实在是太细了，把握枪柄着几乎塞不满扳机，就算是一只手五根都被流出来的水打湿，更别说他刚刚想起姬莉叶还在楼下，于是叼住了另一只蓝光流转的手腕。  
　　尼禄茫然地撑起上半身寻找任何可以喂饱不知餍足的肉缝的东西，最终落到自己鹰爪般的翅羽尖上。他重新趴下来，膝盖和小臂支撑地板，分出一只虚实不明的长爪到身下。尖端被穴肉吸进去的那一刻他扬起了脖颈，随即因为吃掉了三根粗粝的勾指坠落到地板上，屁股毫无廉耻地翘起。  
　　半透明的爪掌每次进去他都要颤抖，胸口在地上摩擦，鳞片间蓝色的纹路一闪一灭。很快就塞进去了四根，穴口终于被撑得像个样子，汁液流下大腿根部和小腹。塞进去的东西更长了，却依然碰不到底，就好像他内部的构造已经没了脏器，只剩一条延伸到嘴巴的湿软通道。  
　　他被自己操得不断往前撞蹭，魔火化的羽毛都震掉了下来，那半副翼翅摁上了墙壁做反力。可他还是几乎要哭了，好像身体里有些东西打开却始终没被碰到。他再次伸出一只肌肉颀长的手臂，跟着脊背弯曲的弧度来到下头被撑饱的肉穴后。那里还有一个小洞，没有前面湿漉漉的缝鲜艳，此刻敞开了一些，容许浸满汁水的手指插入。  
　　尼禄啜泣一声，好像终于被填满了一点，追逐着记忆中成熟魔人的气息戳弄内壁。维吉尔，或者但丁，那些狰狞而强硬的弧度，尖锐嗜血的爪掌握住他下陷的腰肢，如若带火的陨石碎片将他钉死在地上。  
　　他咬着一只指节长鸣，一双燃烧着的羽翼在狭小的空间拉开全部的长度。  
　　这股翻腾的力量肯熄下去了，尼禄人类赤裸的身体伏在地板上大口喘息。  
　　等呼吸平复一点，他翻身到仰躺的姿势，小臂遮住眼睛。解开魔化后那些湿漉漉的感觉也走了，他的两腿间干燥，但是阴茎充血，抵在小腹上。  
　　完蛋了，尼禄自暴自弃地对天花板想，把绯红女王和湛蓝蔷薇落到维吉尔那里了。  
　　***　  
　　尼禄一搭没一搭地戳着盘子里的煎蛋，在想着怎么若无其事地去取回自己的武器。维吉尔可能不会问，他总是不问，但是昨天他问了。但丁肯定会给他麻烦，笑话他被爹地吓成鸟样子飞了，当然也可能笑维吉尔擅长处理父子关系。  
　　总之尼禄早晚要去事务所的，上个委托湛蓝蔷薇都摔到墙上去了，绯红女王也吃了不少划痕，一定得保养才行。可问题是，其实问题不是他跑了，而是说他父亲有没有意识到他逃走的原因。假如被他打成渣的玩意儿都对他有反应，维吉尔怎么没意识。可维吉尔也不是那些低等恶魔……  
　　尼禄手机响了，来电显示是DMC事务所。他丢下叉子接起来。  
　　“喂——”  
　　“尼禄，维吉尔遇到麻烦了。”但丁的语气前所未有的严肃，扔出地址后变成一串忙音。  
　　他的父亲，维吉尔，那让天空颤抖的恶魔。尼禄操了一句站起来，迟迟想起不止是剑和枪落下了，他的摩托也留在了事务所。叫妮寇的房车许是来不及了，他翻找纸笔给姬莉叶写张便条，没时间找钥匙，被红蓝的火焰包裹，从二楼的窗子跃空而去。  
　　灾劫后的城市仍在重建，废墟之中难以找到路标，相对的，恶魔横行给事务所带来不少生意。裂缝虽然已经关闭，当时趁机溜出来的生物可以说成群结队，大部分都是小喽喽，可免不了有些强力的存在。最初的几个月，体型大声势大的恶魔是无比显眼的靶子，被尼禄逐个击破。能让维吉尔遇到麻烦的恐怕只有罕见的高等恶魔了。  
　　若真如此，他的左轮和大剑能派上极大用场。如果昨天他没狼狈逃走。但丁那种语气他只在被吼‘维吉尔是你爸爸’时听过，就算没有身外之物，他还可以手撕牙咬。突然他看到远方爆发贯天的魔力光柱，父亲力量的余辉让他内部的温度升腾。尼禄咬紧牙关，化作流星扎进废墟。  
　　断壁残垣后有尊臃肿巨硕的魔物扬起头颅。牠身似团长有触须椭圆肉瘤，约么五层楼高，筋肉拧缠在一起被透明的肉膜连结，体内跳动的湿烂肉块吐出一股又一股黑褐色的粘稠液体。尼禄靠近之后发现那些枝触是关节反转的胳膊和人腿，不断从蠕动交缠的血肉间挤出来，撕扯透明肉膜如同塑料，跟着喷涌而出的黑血已经在地上腐蚀了窝池。  
　　那畜牲太大，维吉尔的身形被彻底遮挡住，只有通天的蓝焰渐渐落下，黯淡几近熄灭。  
　　尼禄瞄准牠瘤子似的脑门，一边爪翅捏住那根舞动的腥臭舌头以坠落之势将其下巴砸进地里，肉瘤炸得汁水四溅。牠一口缠带肉丝的参差长牙清脆磕在舌头上，那根滑溜溜的肉条吃痛，在他爪掌中扭动欲逃，被他指尖挖进肉里往外狠拽。恶魔在他身下鸣啸，手脚齐齐刺向尼禄后背，被另一只火翼揪住一把，发出滋滋的响声连根扯断。  
　　年幼的魔人露出冷利的獠牙，细长的爪子撕开魔物头上缠绕的肉膜，插进脑子里攥住头骨似的东西，当作着力点拔舌。庞大的恶魔发狂甩动脑门，尼禄死死抓着牠的骨头，被牙戳穿了的结实长舌喷溅黑血彻底分离，拉出黄褐色的肉丝。这还在蠕动的舌头给尼禄做成杵，一下一下捣进身下畜牲的脑子。牠挣扎愈渐无力，一颗稀烂的脑袋砸上地面，震倒几堵危墙。  
　　一对灼烧的翅翼高高扬起，鹰爪握僵死的长舌将这恶魔的脑袋钉死在地上。  
　　他拔出手来，狭长的指甲滴坠黑血，心中的愤怒熊熊燃烧。  
　　这他妈的就是但丁说的麻烦？刚刚被他手撕了的麻烦？！操了这个老东西，操了这两个老东西。  
　　他跳下那颗脑袋时把自己的恶魔血脉吼了回去，恢复人身背负蓝火的羽翼大步向维吉尔去。他父亲拄着刀坐在新成型的废墟上，注视他气势汹汹的步伐眼里一丝满意。  
　　“和我想的一样。”他说。  
　　“你他妈算计我？？”和但丁一起！他居然真以为维吉尔能遇到危险，居然被为老不尊的两个利用得不管不顾魔人状态跑过来。  
　　“你的状态不对，与——”  
　　“别想转移话题！”尼禄四只手都要戳到维吉尔鼻子上。年长者直视他的眼睛，居然饶有兴致地挑起一边眉，但随即柔和下来：“我很高兴你来了，尼禄。”  
　　他还敢说？要是之前尼禄可能吃这一套，现在他低吼一声，两只左手握拳直冲维吉尔的脸去。阎魔刀刀鞘吭咔两下弹开他的拳头，维吉尔手腕翻转，刀铛捅在尼禄心口，逼他后退几步。  
　　尼禄不等站稳再度扑上去，面前维吉尔兀然消失，他只感到背后一股劲力，眼前景物飞退，砸穿进隔壁的建筑，埋到砖块瓦片里。  
　　他在嗓子里低声咆哮，被父亲犹如实质的力量戳刺挑衅，露出自己的利爪。恶魔的血躁动，异化他人类的外壳，魔力凝结的翅翼破开压在身上的废墟，年幼的魔人悬定在半空，狭长金瞳锁住缓步而来的年长者俯冲而下。  
　　维吉尔撂下阎魔刀跃空迎来，在蓝火中烧蜕得冷硬。弃绝了刀枪的半魔人在空中缠斗，身体每一个部位都是武器。年幼的魔人经验不足，招数被尽数接下，恼怒之余另一股火悄然攀上来。成熟魔人优雅的狠厉如若罡风刮掉他的外皮，剥削过于敏感的知觉。  
　　尼禄的魔手攥住维吉尔的龙翼根，被生长倒刺的尾巴缠住脖颈。他呼吸不得，转手去撕扯掐在颈上的长尾。他父亲反勒得更紧，双翼拍打拔空，甩尾将他抡进地里。这一下他摔得天旋地转，未来得及翻身就被压住后腰。那双火翼将欲行动便着了两把深入地基的幻影剑。  
　　“你作弊！”他啐了一口。  
　　“礼貌，男孩，”维吉尔魔化后的声音冷得他颤抖，“我从来没说不用武器。”  
　　年幼的魔人挣扎，可他父亲舒展开了四对鳞翼，他的感官浸在血亲的蓬勃的力量中，不过提起手指都沉重无比。他咬牙对抗身体里燃了几个月的火，维吉尔耐心地等他停下。  
　　“……行，我来了，你想干什么。”最终他哑着嗓子说。  
　　“你的状态不对与恶魔的生理构造有关，”维吉尔接着之前的被打断的话说，就像是刚刚完全没有把他儿子扔进墙里再砸到地上一般，“魔化时我们的身体与恶魔无异。抬起来。”  
　　固定翅膀的幻影剑被驱散，但他掐灭了的抗争心难以再升起，尼禄感觉身上一轻，于是慢腾腾地跟着维吉尔的指示撑起膝盖，提高臀部。  
　　这姿势简直像是昨天……尼禄把脸埋进手臂，被成熟的魔人触碰时软了腿。他已经湿了。  
　　“自己抓住。”维吉尔说，手依然放在他身上。尼禄咬住手腕才没出声，控制虚化的巨爪握住自己大腿分开。  
　　“恶魔没有性别之分，任何种类都可以播种或受孕，但只有成年之后。而对于幼崽，这里，”年长者魔化后的尖爪拨开他湿漉漉的穴口，“是生殖器。这里，”尼禄发出小小的鼻音，那只爪掌来到了后面的小洞，“是孕囊。”  
　　维吉尔抽回手，年幼的魔人几乎要摇着屁股去追了，他一口尖牙啃进手臂阻止自己。  
　　“根本解释不通……”他含糊说，“前面那个样子……”  
　　“你还太小，”维吉尔解释，他好像对他的姿态和湿掉的前穴无动于衷，这让尼禄咬得更深了，“度过幼崽期后，就可以自如伸出生殖器。”  
　　他感觉那个所谓的可以长出根老二的地方愈来愈湿，汁水都要顺着大腿根流下去了。尼禄想并起腿，可维吉尔还没讲完。  
　　“但是不同于纯种恶魔，我们的人类血统终究有影响，”他父亲停了下，发出的叹息回荡，“恶魔相噬以获取力量，也难以抵挡人类的血肉。对于牠们，半魔人的身体是绝佳的孕器和食物。”  
　　尼禄保持着那个姿势，听见维吉尔说了一堆气味或者共鸣之类的东西，抓住最后一句：“简单来说，你发情了。”  
　　他发情了。他抽了抽鼻子，是不是就能解释他流水的小穴，怎么也操不满足的身体，想要长辈插进来的空虚？父亲的气息近在咫尺，他要不行了，他的尖牙仿佛磕到了手臂骨，自己的血液的味道在嘴里炸开。大腿上的双爪捏得愈发紧，他甚至真的并起了点腿，奢望得到些摩擦。  
　　“如果放任不管会自行离去。”维吉尔最后说。尼禄分不清他的声音从哪里传来。  
　　他该离开。他可以离开。他的羽翼自由而无畏，身体颤抖却依然轻盈，指甲不过刺入泥土一般刺进水泥地。突然间又太沉了。他深呼吸，肺叶和胸腔发抖。  
　　维吉尔太近了。他趴伏在地，长辈利刃丛生的身躯如若暗中璀璨的光，紧紧扎进地里，纵错的根须握住他塌下的腰脊。他的膝盖触感微凉，仿佛是他流淌的汁水在身下汇聚了一片。  
　　维吉尔一定看得到。  
　　年幼的魔人发出呼噜呼噜的声音，拔出血肉中的牙，手臂勾住父亲的脖颈去吻暴露的口器。他舔舐那副獠牙，沾血的舌面又被尖端划破。血液的气味放肆，他被爪掌捏住下巴，便顺从地分开嘴唇，维吉尔生有肉刺的舌头捅进来。这湛蓝若深海的恶魔连身体内部都冰冷无比，他像是吞下冰凌，气管几乎被灼伤到无法呼吸。  
　　尼禄伸长另一只手臂缠绕年长者的身形，却再保持不了平衡，摔进了他怀里。现在他整个身子嵌进他，晶石似的羽翼仍将大腿掰开，夹紧了维吉尔腰跨上尖甲的沟壑。湿哒哒的小穴蹭到凸起的鳞片，他扬起头颅拉平了喉咙的通道，坚韧的舌头进了更深，好像胸骨下都能摸到。一时间他不知道往后扭动腰肢还是往前送上口腔，呜咽泻出来，上下两个孔洞打湿父亲锐利的外骨骼。  
　　突然他被揪着头发拉离，眼睁睁看着那条泛水光的深色舌头一点一点出现，收紧喉咙时肉鳞徒劳刮蹭嗓子颤抖的软肉。他说不出话，伤着了声带，出口只有破碎的哼鸣。  
　　“男孩，仔细看。”维吉尔将他提起来，摁到了自己分开的两腿间。他模糊看到那里狰狞的外壳缓慢打开，露出内里纤细的莹蓝鳞片，他父亲的前穴微微敞开，缝隙中溢出汁液。  
　　“集中注意，”他被攥住银白的长发，只能无助看着成熟的魔人用另一只手分开眼前的肉缝，其中抽出一只流淌蓝纹的苍灰色阴茎，“你还太小，魔化后的外壳没有保护性。这种情况下，你的战斗方式并不理想，对那些恶魔来说，没有比张开大腿更露骨的勾引了。”  
　　他眨了眨金色的眼瞳，伸出手去碰面前比自己脑袋长的阴茎，然后被向前拽去。  
　　“明白了吗？”维吉尔问。那根阴茎在他嘴唇下方，但他就算伸出舌头也够不到流水的顶端。他父亲又问了一遍，捏着他的头发像捏一只呜叫的小狗，他委屈地抽了抽鼻子，小幅度点头。维吉尔放松了力道，现在他终于舔上了长辈的阴茎。  
　　维吉尔的味道和他不一样。那一次他高潮后没有解开魔化，蜷缩进柔软的床垫，一对羽翼盖在身上，小心地伸出舌头触碰滴水的手指，然后被窗外的风声赶进了浴室。维吉尔尝起来强烈而纯粹，双手才能握住的器官粗糙不平，他吮吸头部的动作生疏，尖牙磕碰坚硬的外鳞。他试着像吞下舌头般全然吞下维吉尔的阴茎，在相对细长的尖端抵压住舌根时咳嗽起来。  
　　他再试了一次，埋俯在维吉尔腿间，手肘撑起上半身的重量，屁股翘在半空。他虚化的爪掌仍握住大腿根部，几根尖指毛糙的关节被湿润的肉瓣夹住。最后意识到他塞错了洞，尼禄爬起来，用维吉尔口中并不理想的姿势双腿缠上年长者收束的腰侧，那根阴茎抵在穴口。  
　　年幼的魔人感到父亲有力的手臂环住自己的后背，他扒着他肩胛的外铠，几乎是在顶端蹭到炙热的内壁时膝盖一软，全部的重量掉了下去。他短促地尖叫，完全坐在了维吉尔腿上，颈部拉长的弧度被锋锐的口器穿刺，血迹在似蛇的皮肤上蜿蜒而下。  
　　维吉尔开始操他。那阴茎进得太深了，好像戳到了不得了的东西，他在成熟魔人的胸口缩作一团，每次被整根刺入时就抖一下，因为腹腔跌不下去的温度咬着嘴唇啜泣。  
　　但他总算被真正的生殖器塞满了，不需要自己的手指一次一次全部进去却不得要领。摩擦时的水声在空旷的废墟中过于响亮，他将脸埋进长辈肩颈处的空洞，手臂穿插两对龙翼错落的根部，紧紧拥住父亲的后脊，尖长的指甲抠进尾巴底下脆弱的细鳞。下一刻他的后背摔到地上，他本就被撑开穴口的阴茎操得缺氧，维吉尔依旧冰冷的长爪捏住他染血的喉头。他头脑晕晕乎乎，小腿在年长者身后扣起，后背磨蹭硬邦邦的地面。  
　　魔化后的面孔难以看出情绪，尼禄蒙了一层水雾的视觉也没了用处，过分敏锐的感知中他像是怀抱雷电与火。狂躁的能量从内部撬开他的身体，他收紧了前穴湿软的肉壁，维吉尔按住他明亮的胸口。他感觉身体内有东西在挤压扩张，一只手摸上小腹，那里的线条不再平坦，而是被精液撑得微微隆起。他挣扎着低头看去，皮肤上青铜的纹路都失了形状。  
　　年幼的魔人止不住呜咽，他太满了，太满了可又太空了。他的腹腔被顶撞到麻木，可还是有东西缺失了。  
　　突然他被翻过去，像是娃娃一样由维吉尔摆成屁股翘起的样子，通透的巨爪下意识扒开臀瓣，射得太深的精液缓缓从红肿的肉穴中淌下大腿根部。他后面的穴口也分开了缝隙，被前液和自己的汁水弄得湿淋淋泛水光，维吉尔尖锐的手指塞了进去。  
　　他颤抖。维吉尔好像说了些什么，他听不清，只是摇着屁股希望再有更多东西插进来。于是他父亲把握他胯骨的地方，长长的指节压着他鼓起的小腹，将阴茎挤进了他后面的洞。一闪而过的对那里的认知的回想被维吉尔撞得一干二净，他抽泣着往后送上自己顺从又湿软的穴道，前面射进去的精液在手指和内部的压力下溢出。  
　　现在他才是被填满了，他在年长者的操弄下不断向前滑去，水泥地已经被他的汁水湿透了，没有多少摩擦力。维吉尔的尾巴紧紧环绕他的腰肢，每次他往前滑动，就再拽回到那根阴茎上。他一边细长的手指刺入地面，头顶温顺的犄角蹭出声响，另一边再次去碰自己的小腹，缠上父亲张开的指缝。  
　　然后他听到了脚步声。  
　　尼禄迷迷糊糊地抬头，此时阳光正毒，他姗姗来迟的叔叔踏着影子来，背光的脸看不清表情。  
　　“都不等我就开始了。”但丁说。  
　　“你该快点。”维吉尔满不在意地回答，下一次的冲撞野蛮到尼禄保持不了平衡，摔倒之前被腰间的爪子抓起来钉回阴茎上。对于父辈的第二形态来说他实在是太小了，维吉尔削长的手指掐拿他下陷的腰脊，那根坚硬的东西几乎戳进他的胸廓，操入时都要擦过脊椎的骨头。  
　　他不知道什么时候哭了出来，听不见叔叔和父亲的交谈，脸埋进手臂，在一片黑暗中操到深处的神经炸开光火。  
　　后来他被捏起下巴，但丁的手指撬开他咬合下唇的牙齿，抚过愈合迅速的伤口。他金色的眼瞳湿漉漉的，一边小声打嗝一边含住叔叔的指尖吮吸自己的血。但丁将他捞进怀里，他的脸改作埋进他饱满的胸口，尖爪紧攥他后背的布料。  
　　“好孩子，”但丁说，一下没一下地抚摸他的头顶，“你父亲把你照顾得真好。”  
　　年幼的魔人鸣泣，被捧起了脸亲吻。他叔叔人类的舌头在他的牙齿上划破，带着血腥捅进他的喉咙口，和父亲的阴茎一起将他的脊骨掰成濒死的弧度。他的肺叶像是给操成了一团，不多的呼吸也堵在但丁的口舌里，又被成熟魔人的气味灌注满。他绞紧了穴肉，维吉尔摁住他的后腰，仿佛要将他折成两半，射进来的精液让他的小腹几乎涨到贴上大腿金属色的皮肤。  
　　他断断续续地哼哼太多了，声音全进到但丁嘴里，变成模糊不清的鼻音。这种射精量撑得他难过地往叔叔怀里钻，可维吉尔坚决握着他的屁股，他往前一点，那根阴茎也跟着往前一点。最终他停下挣扎，软软地挤在两个长辈之间，在他父亲拔出来的时候也只是颤了颤，操肿了的小洞难以合上。  
　　但丁放了手，没有支撑的年幼魔人垮到地上，斜叠的双腿控制不住地颤抖。他的脑袋搁在但丁腿上，他叔叔解开了裤子，直挺挺的阴茎就贴上了他被眼泪和口水弄得湿淋淋的面颊。他为往外流前液的顶端张开嘴唇，嗓子也软到一整根插到了底。  
　　“打开腿。”维吉尔说。  
　　屁股和大腿上的肌肉一抽一抽，他试了好几次依然行动不了。尼禄嘴里含着但丁的阴茎，模糊呜了几声，背后贴合的羽翼摸上了腿根，将双腿打开，那块皮肤沾满汁水和精液，拉出黏黏糊糊的丝线。  
　　“射了这么满，会不会怀孕呢，”但丁的手掌环握他的后颈，更深地推向自己的阴茎，“我可是好多年没见他这么狠了。”  
　　“你可以少说两句，”维吉尔说，又解释，“经过刺激后，幼生期魔人可能会提前成熟。”  
　　“假正经。”但丁弹舌头。  
　　突然有东西戳进饱胀的前穴，尼禄挣扎着回头，嘴里的东西脱了出来，粘稠的液体蹭上银白的长发。他父亲光滑冰冷的长尾尖端在操肿了的肉缝里翻搅，混合的汁液发出的水声让他小小地呜咽。尼禄胡乱摇头，那尾巴尖往里深入到不得了的地方，他哭着喊太多了，另一边的蓝翼扶上但丁的手臂往他怀里钻，却被捏住下巴喂回了阴茎。嘴里的东西蹭过湿滑的舌面，在他柔软的侧脸颊顶出个鼓起。  
　　“好孩子小心牙齿，”但丁将他的嘴撑得更开，一下一下操他湿软得嗓子口，“出了血就要加餐了。”  
　　“正好怀了补充营养。”但丁又说。年幼的魔人给长辈上下塞到缺氧，不自觉摸上自己的小腹，青灰交叠的蛇鳞涨到难以重合……要被操怀孕了……  
　　“应该叫你哥哥还是妈唔唔——”  
　　维吉尔掐开但丁的下巴，他微微抬头看见他叔叔脖颈被撑出那条埋进去大半的生刺舌头的轮廓。但丁单手环抱湛蓝的恶魔，嘴唇凑上去让舌头进得更深。  
　　刚刚他也是这个样子的吗。主动扭腰求着父亲的阴茎或舌头随便塞进哪个孔洞。他的睫毛瞎扑腾，哭到打嗝的嗓子肉一颤一颤，嘴里的东西直接射进了喉管。  
　　他的长辈们依然亲吻得难舍难分，但丁的阴茎慢慢软化下来，从他口腔滑出去。现在他三个小洞都被喂饱了，过度敏感的神经操到麻痹，甚至哭没了力气。他趴在他叔叔的疲软的阴茎边上，那双泛火的蓝翼还在掰着自己的双腿，小腹鼓起得厉害，都看不清维吉尔的尾巴的动作。  
　　他都干了什么，尼禄抽了抽鼻子。  
　　“这就不行了？”但丁为他擦去眼泪，年幼的魔人闭上潋滟的金瞳，蹭了蹭他的指节，“我们才刚开始。”  
　　尼禄呜了一声，维吉尔和但丁像是达成了什么协议，他叔叔燃起赤红的火焰，那温度烧灼他不过堪堪平静的内核。他在他眼前打开身下的外骨骼。不似他父亲，但丁前穴的缝隙精巧合起，分泌的液体少到只够濡湿最外深红的细密鳞片。  
　　“我不常用这里，这年头喜欢搞魔人的越来越少了，”但丁扒开闭合的穴口，里面颜色浅淡，“不像你爹都被操熟了，什么都不用干就流——”  
　　“你话很多。”维吉尔深色的爪指插进但丁的肉穴。他叔叔甜蜜蜜地哼叫，鳞甲间流淌的熔岩明灭，两对龙般的翅翼也伸张开。尼禄看着他父亲戳弄柔韧的肉壁，咕叽咕叽的水声挤压出他的悲鸣，年幼的魔人夹紧了自己湿乎乎的小洞，不自觉扭动腰肢，伸出舌头去舔面前敞开的前穴。  
　　但丁的味道几乎像是维吉尔了，多夹杂烟和灰烬的气息。维吉尔完整抽出了打湿的尖利手指塞进他嘴里，而他顺从地舔舐骨铠贴并的褶合，刀锋似的边缘在舌面割出长长的痕迹，血和唾液的混合从嘴边流到下巴上的尖角。  
　　突然年长者抽走了手指和尾巴，尼禄还未来得及反应就眼前一花，被他父亲扯到了怀里。他弓起的后背贴着成熟魔人的胸口，鼓起的小腹被用力握住，坐在蓝鳞排布的大腿上就像一只布偶。  
　　“自己打开。”维吉尔说，他幻化出的巨爪就抓起自己的双腿分开来，好让父亲的阴茎捅进尚未闭合的后面的小洞。  
　　他尖叫着后折起脊骨，上半身像一弯失形的月亮，绷紧了却抖得不像样子。太过了，他哭泣，撑满精液的腹部又被维吉尔的手铠挤压，前头被射进去的浓稠液体就跑了出来。不知何时但丁趴到了他们分开的双腿间，他看着他回到了人类的形态，几乎是温柔地抚摸血亲的鳞片的皮肤，然后舔上了他前面的小穴。  
　　年幼的魔人纤长的手指抓住湛蓝恶魔凸起的外骨骼，想从固定他的阴茎和啃咬穴肉的齿舌逃开，却又重重落回去，操到不成熟的孕囊。他的叔叔吃掉了一股又一股维吉尔的精液，可他的小腹还是隆起得满满当当，就像他已经被操怀孕了一样。  
　　尼禄哭喊着被父辈们逼上了高潮，两个穴口都一阵阵抽搐，就是这时但丁被殷红的闪电缠绕，魔化后那根仿佛关着活火的阴茎插进了他缠绵湿软的前穴。他细长的双手胡乱抠挖深红的恶魔，想将他扯离又像一个绞紧的拥抱，最后他没了力气，失去了骨头一般瘫在长辈之间小声抽泣。  
　　成熟魔人的欲望难以承受，像风暴也像是苍火，他裸露的肩颈被刺进两副獠牙，力道之狠仿佛穿透了两次皮肉。他蝴蝶骨延伸的翼翅终于松开了嵌握，在咬死、钉死、操死的边缘拉展全部的长度。  
　　  
***  
　　  
　　尼禄对着洗手间里的镜子有股撞墙的冲动。昨天他和他爹跟叔光天化日之下在破房子里干了。干了不止一发。他还被干晕了。  
　　他几乎又想跑了，但问题是他的跑是飞，飞就需要魔化，魔化他就想到——  
　　死循环。  
　　诚然来讲，他不仅没感觉全身酸痛，反而神清气爽。人类的身体上也没有奇怪的痕迹。而且绯红女王和湛蓝蔷薇总要取回来的，但丁和维吉尔总要面对的。尼禄深吸一口气，拉开洗手间的门下楼。  
　　他走下楼梯时刚好看见但丁挂断电话，转过身来对他吹口哨：“睡美人醒了。我和姬莉叶说了你在事务所住了一晚，不需要着急回去。”  
　　尼禄噢了一声。他并不知道该说什么。  
　　“你的武器在门口，摩托在门外。”但丁又说。  
　　尼禄点头。他四处看了下，没看到维吉尔，就去到所谓门口。他的左轮和大剑被清理了表面的尘土和血迹，他背对但丁检查湛蓝蔷薇的受损程度。雕花都还在，就是多了几道划痕，不是不可修复。他呼了口气。好的，这步完事了，下一步就是拧开门把手。　　  
　　“嘿，小子，”尼禄假装听不见他，依然伸手去开门，“尼禄。”  
　　但丁拍他肩膀，他跳了一下，终于不情愿地转身。  
　　“什么事？”他尽量冷静地开口，不去看但丁的眼睛。  
　　“关于昨天，”但丁说，已经退到了合礼节的社交距离，尼禄咽了咽，“如果你不想，我们可以装作什么事都没发生过。”  
　　这让尼禄猛地抬头。但丁的视线无比认真，就好像只要他摇头，便真的不再提了。他应该拒绝。他可以拒绝。他的身心都在巅峰，恶魔的狂血温从而驯服。他自由地被钉在原地。  
　　最终他别过头：“我没那么想。”  
　　他听见但丁笑了声，温热的气息打在他耳畔。他叔叔捏住他的下巴，扳过他的脑袋，他没有反抗。  
　　但丁吻他。尼禄张开嘴唇，手臂环上他的脖颈。  
　　他们分开时额头相抵。尼禄突然想到了什么，咬住了下嘴唇。  
　　“嗯，我有个问题。”  
　　“说。”  
　　尼禄深吸一口气，感觉面颊烧红了。  
　　“那个，维吉尔说，魔人化时后面那个地方是，嗯，孕囊，”他的声音越来越小，面对但丁愈发揶揄的眼神，他咬牙闭眼，“所以我会不会怀孕？”  
　　“不会。”维吉尔说。  
　　从哪里？？尼禄试图从但丁怀里跑掉，被勾住腰拽了回去。维吉尔合上大门，对他儿子和他弟弟目前的姿势不置可否。  
　　“我去买了点菜回来，”维吉尔解释，将手里的购物袋放到茶几上，“你还小，没发育完全。虽然性交能造成一定的刺激，怀孕并无可能。”  
　　“你爹在魔界那会儿可是累积了不少经验。”但丁说，手伸向了尼禄的屁股。  
　　“我走了！”这次尼禄试图跑掉的时候成功了。维吉尔看了他一眼，说：“你可以留下来。”  
　　“呃。”  
　　“你大概不知道，维吉尔做饭有一手，”但丁在空中比划，“你知道，一手。”  
　　“呃。”  
　　维吉尔哼了一声，示意尼禄跟上来：“来帮忙。我希望但丁没教你炸厨房。”  
　　尼禄下意识跟了过去，等反应过来时已经看不见但丁了。维吉尔从袋子里掏出番茄和洋葱让他清洗干净，他默默接过来。虽然他不是非常擅长做饭，但是也给姬莉叶打过下手。  
　　他打开水龙头搓洗番茄红彤彤的表皮，隔着水声听见维吉尔说：“昨天对你来说也许太过了。”  
　　他转头，只看到维吉尔在高台上整理食材的背影。  
　　“但是那些肮脏的生物更加残暴，”他看他动作不停，抽出把细长的菜刀，“所以这种事再有发生，就来找我们。”  
　　维吉尔回头，伸手让他拿过洗净了的蔬菜。尼禄把番茄递过去，后知后觉人也走过去。他吻他的时候，他父亲的表情没有丝毫意外，只是一推他的胸口，说水龙头还没关。

**Author's Note:**

> 这他妈的就是但丁说的麻烦？刚刚被他三百字手撕了的麻烦？！


End file.
